LET'S PARTY
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Changmin yang diminta orang tuanya untuk menemaninya adik sepupunya—Taemin. Namja yang tak menyadari kalau ia tengah diumpankan pada tetangganya. Membuat Kris yang melihat ulah kekasih evilnya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Tanpa sadar kalau sebuah seringaian dari sang evil membuatnya ikut menyumbangkan suara/ Let's Party Dragon/ MinKris feat KaiTae/ DLDR


LET'S PARTY

A MinKris & KaiTae Fanfiction

Warning: MxM, Plotless, Mature Content

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Summary: Changmin yang diminta orang tuanya untuk menemaninya adik sepupunya—Taemin—_namja_ polos itu tak sadar sudah diumpankan pada sahabat baiknya sedari kecil—Kai. Membuat Kris yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakukan kekasihnya yang tertawa setan saat di depan mereka sepasang anak manusia itu tengah 'bergulat' tanpa pakaian. Tak menyadari kalau seringaian sang _namja_ beralih padanya. Hingga suaranya ikut menyumbang kegilaan mereka hari itu. LET'S PARTY DRAGON.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_~ kenapa harus kau yang menemaniku?" ujar Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya pada _namja_ jangkung yang duduk santai di ruang tengah rumahnya dengan seabrek makanan ringan.

"Krauk … kenapa? Krauk … padahal aku sudah bersuka hati menemanimu?" tanya Changmin balik diantara kunyahan makanannya. Menatap heran pada Taemin yang memeluk erat lengannya.

Mengikuti arah pandangan Taemin, Changmin tertawa saat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Taemin sebenarnya. Menatap ke arah yang sama dimana ada seorang _namja_ lainnya yang tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan aura dingin yang cukup mengalahkan air conditioner di ruangan mereka.

"Tenang saja. Dia tak akan membekukanmu, Taemin-ah." Changmin mengusap surai hitam Taemin mendorong _namja_ cantik itu ke arah dapur untuk mengambilkannya minuman. Termasuk untuk _namja_ yang sedari tadi tak bersuara kecuali suara ketikan di tangannya.

"Kris. Jangan memasang wajah setan neraka begitu. Apa kau tak lihat Taemin ketakutan melihatmu?" Changmin mengangkat dagu Kris dan terkekeh saat maniks _namja_ itu menatapnya nyalang.

"Berisik _hyung_. Aku sedang kesal pada setan neraka yang menyeretku kemari walau tahu aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku," sindir Kris menepis tangan Changmin di dagunya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang harus selesai hari ini juga. Kalau bukan karena Changmin yang menyeretnya kemari dengan tiba-tiba dan paksaan, Kris tak perlu mengumpat kekasihnya itu. Bahkan membawa serta netbook dan buku-bukunya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku harus menemani Taemin karena orang tuanya sedang keluar kota?"

"Dan kau tak seharusnya menyeretku ikut serta _evil_ _pabbo_."

Changmin menghela napas pelan. Salahnya juga yang menyeret Kris kemari. Hanya saja ia pasti bosan kalau hanya berduaan dengan Taemin. Yang ada _namja_ polos itu pasti akan membuatnya kelabakan dengan ulahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku ke belakang dulu. Bocah itu terlalu lama di belakang."

Kris tak menyahut. Kepalanya sendiri saja sudah mau pecah dengan tugas essay dari dosennya di tambah dengan Changmin yang tak berhenti merecokinya. Padahal ia sudah menarik senyum di dalam hati saat tadi pagi Changmin datang ke apartemennya dan membatalkan kencan mereka. Namun senyumnya memudar saat _namja_ itu malah mengajaknya ke rumah sepupunya—ikut menjaga bocah Lee itu.

.

.

.

"Oi … Taemin. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Changmin mensedekapkan tangannya di pintu dapur saat menemukan Taemin yang tidak hanya sendiri di taman belakang rumah keluarga Lee. Melainkan ada seorang _namja_ lainnya bersama sepupunya. Seorang _namja_ seusia Taemin berkulit gelap.

"_Hyung_? Ah maaf aku lupa jusnya. Keasyikan ngobrol dengan Kai."

"Kai?"

Taemin menepuk pelan dahinya saat sadar kalau _hyung_nya belum pernah bertemu dengan Kai. _namja_ itu menarik Kai untuk masuk dan menemui _hyung_nya. Berdoa di dalam hati semoga _hyung_nya tidak mengusir Kai dari rumah mereka.

"_Hyung_. Ini Kai. Sahabatku sejak kecil, dia juga tetangga di sebelah."

Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada seorang _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya. Namun tangannya tak bersambut saat _namja_ jangkung itu hanya menelisiknya curiga.

"Kau menyukai Taemin ya?" tanya Changmin tepat sasaran pada Kai yang sontak berwajah malu.

"_Hyung_! Apa yang kau katakan?" Taemin mendorong masuk tubuh Changmin yang tengah tertawa pada Kai. Padahal wajahnya sendiri tak kalah merah dengan wajah Kai. apa Taemin belum mengatakan ia menyukai _namja_ tetanggannya itu. Namun batas sahabat masa kecil membuat Taemin hanya tersenyum di samping Kai.

"A—aku memang menyukai Taemin, _hyung_."

"Eh?"

Dua _namja_ yang saling dorong mendorong itu berhenti mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kai. membuat Taemin semakin gelagapan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Terlebih saat melihat seringaian yang diberikan Changmin padanya.

"Taemin kecilku sudah dewasa rupanya," kekeh Changmin saat menyadari kalau Taemin juga menyukai Kai terbukti dengan wajah putihnya yang merona. Sepertinya kebosanannya akan hilang dengan menggoda pasangan baru ini, "jawab sana masa kau membiarkannya diam begitu?" tambah Changmin lagi yang semakin membuat wajah Taemin seperti kepiting rebus.

"Berisik _hyung_." Taemin mendorong tubuh jangkung Changmin hingga terduduk di lantai sedangkan _namja_ cantik itu sudah melarikan diri ke dalam rumah. Mendinginkan kepalanya yang berasap karena malu dan kesal, "Kamjjong _pabbo_. Seharusnya kau menembakku di taman bermain bukan di depan _hyung_ setan itu," bisik Taemin pelan.

"Hahaha dia malu Kai. Ayo masuklah."

"Tapi _hyung_, Taemin marah padaku—" ujar Kai pada Changmin. Ia mendengar dengan baik bisikan pelan Taemin walau hanya sekilas—tepatnya ia hanya mendengar kata Kamjjong _pabbo_.

"Tak apa. Kau pasti tahu kalau Taemin tak akan bisa marah lama. Bagaimana kalau menemaniku main _game_ di dalam. Orang tua Taemin sedang tak ada di rumah jadi aku menemaninya," jelas Changmin menarik tangan Kai untuk masuk karena _namja_ bertubuh gelap itu masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku main _game_. Akan kubantu berbaikan dengan Taemin nanti."

Kai mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Changmin menuju ruang tengah. Mulai bermain dengan _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya itu tanpa tahu kalau _namja_ cantiknya tengah bersedekap kesal karena diacuhkanya.

.

.

.

"Kamjjong _pabbo_." Taemin terus mengumpat kesal pada dua orang di depannya yang asyik bertanding _game_. Membiarkan dirinya hanya menjadi penonton sejak dua jam yang lalu. Padahal _hyung_ jangkungnya itu kemari datang untuk menemaninya namun kenapa malah bermain dengan tetangga _pabbo_nya itu.

"Kalau kau kesal begitu kenapa tak cabut saja stop kontak untuk menghentikan mereka bermain,"

Taemin menolehkan kepalanya pada suara seseorang yang berujar padanya. walau pandangan _namja_ itu tak lepas dari kegiatannya. Taemin mencoba tersenyum kecil pada kekasih Changmin tersebut, Taemin memang tak terlalu mengenal _namja_ blonde yang juga berstatus _sunbae_nya di kampus. Tak menyangka kalau ada yang mau dengan _hyung_ jangkung penggila makanan sepupunya itu.

"Dari pada memperhatikanku lebih baik kau ganggu mereka saja sana."

Taemin langsung menghidar dan berlari menjauhi Kris saat tatapan _namja_ dingin itu. Sejak awal ternyata ia memang tak bisa mengakrabkan diri pada Kris.

_Brugh_

"Kenapa Taem?" tanya Changmin pada Taemin yang menubruk punggungnya membuat ia mengehentikan sejenak permainanya.

"Kekasihmu seram _hyung_."

Changmin tertawa mungkin baru saja Kris membuat Taemin ketakutan. Kris bukan seram hanya saja _namja_ kekasihnya itu sedikit dingin pada orang yang belum mengenalnya. Bahkan Changmin bersusah payah membuat Kris mengangguk saat ia menembaknya.

Taemin tak tahu kalau ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dengan rasa cemburu saat _namja_ cantik itu memeluk erat tubuh Changmin. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan perasaanya tadi namun Taemin masih tak mau menatapnya.

"Lagi pula _hyung_ di sini untuk menemaniku kenapa malah bermain berdua saja dengan Kai?" marah Taemin pada Changmin walau matanya mencoba melarikan diri dari tatapan tajam Kai padanya.

"Kenapa? cemburu? Tenang saja aku tak mungkin mengambil kekasih barumu," ujar Changmin menepuk kepala Taemin yang semakin cemberut padanya, "lagi pula kau tak bisa bermain _game_, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu cari permainan lain yang bisa aku ikut juga, _Hyung_ _pabbo_."

"Baik-baiklah. Dan Kau Kai hentikan tatapan tajammu itu aku tak mungkin mengambil kekasih polosmu ini," ujar Changmin memecah tatapan dua _namja_ yang berada di kedua tubuhnya—Kai yang menatap tajam Taemin yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Kita main di ruang tengah saja."

Changmin berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan dua orang yang kini masih terdiam tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Padahal orang di sekitar mereka bisa melihat kalau keduanya saling menyukai kenapa malah yang bersangkutan terlihat enggan mengakui.

"Kita main _truth or dare_ saja."

Changmin meletakkan satu botol bekas minumannya di atas meja. Meminta Taemin dan Kai untuk duduk mengelilingi meja bundar tersebut. Bersela bersama di lantai.

"Kau ikut Kris?" tanya Changmin pada Kris yang berada di sofa dibelakangnya.

"Jangan melibatkanku _hyung_. Kau tahu essayku harus selesai hari ini juga," ujar Kris menggeleng pada ajakan Changmin, "dan jangan mencoba untuk membujukku kalau akhirnya aku harus berakhir di dalam kamarmu nanti," tambah Kris memotong perkataan Changmin padanya. Tepat sasaran dengan Changmin yang mengusap kepala Kris sembari tertawa.

"Baiklah. Kita main bertiga saja. Aku putar lebih dulu."

Changmin memutar botol di tangannya dengan putaran pelan hingga botol tersebut berhenti dan menunjuk ke arah Taemin.

"_Truth or Dare_ baby?" canda Changmin pelan pada Taemin yang memucat. _Namja_ cantik itu tahu pasti apa yang ada dikepala _hyung_ _evil_nya. Salahkan saja sejak kecil ia sudah menjadi korban bullyan Changmin dalam artian baik bagi sang _evil_.

"_Truth _saja _hyung_. Kau pasti akan menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh."

"Anak pintar," kekeh Changmin sembari berpura-pura berpikir mencari apa yang akan ditanyakannya pada Taemin, "uhmp sejak kapan kau menyukai Kai?"

"Uhuk." Kai yang sedang meminum minumannya tersedak saat namanya dibawa serta di dalam hukuman Taemin. Membuat Kai meneguk minumannya susah payah. Namun ia juga ikut penasaran dengan apa jawaban Taemin. Padahal selama ini Taemin selalu bersikap sebagai sahabat yang baik bahkan penembakan yang dilakukannya tiba-tiba tadi saja tak diacuhkan Taemin.

"Itu—itu—apa tak ada pertanyaan lain _hyung_?"

"Tidak Taem. Kau harus menjawabnya."

Menghela napasnya sejenak, Taemin mengangguk.

"Sejak Kai pindah ke rumah sebelah _hyung_. Aku sudah menyukai sejak dia membawaku pergi melihat matahari terbit."

Kai ingat. Saat ia baru pindah ke kota ini ia melihat seorang anak yang selalu termenung di jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya selalu murung padahal anak itu sangat cantik. Dan pada suatu subuh ia mengentuk jendela kamar sang anak dan mengajak anak itu untuk pergi ke dekat laut di daerah mereka.

"Waktu paman dan bibi menyangka kau diculik itu ya? Dasar bocah kekanakan sudah tahu _appa _dan _umma_mu terlalu memanjakanmu—putra satu-satunya—kau malah menghilang dengan bocah ini."

"Berisik _hyung_. Lagi pula saat itu umurku baru lima tahun dan aku terlalu senang mendapatkan teman gara-gara _appa_ dan _umma_ mengurungku di rumah."

"Putar saja botolnya Taem. Daripada bertengkar dengan Changmin _hyung_."

Taemin membeku sesaat saat Kai sudah berbisik pelan di telinganya. Taemin menutup wajahnya sendiri yang baru sadar ia tak sendiri di rungan ini ada sang obyek pembicaraan yang kini mengalihkan wajahnya padanya.

"Ba—baik." Taemin kembali memutar kepala botol dan ia semakin meneguk ludah saat menyadari kemana arah botol itu saat berhenti—Kai.

"_Truth_."

Bola mata Taemin bergerak ke sana kemari. Tangannya gelisah karena ada satu pertanyaanya yang sangat diingikannya ditanyaan pada Kai.

"Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan aku akan menjawabanya, Taem."

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi? Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Kai?"

"Aku serius. Aku menyukai Lee Taemin sejak aku menggenggam tangannya di tengah kota ke laut. Saat aku pertama kali melihat wajah tersenyumnya di tengah mentari pagi. Aku mencintai Taemin sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Apa kau percaya padaku, Taeminie?" tanya Kai mengecup punggung tangan Taemin sembari tersenyum manis. Senang saat Taemin mengangguk dengan menyembutkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

_Brukh_

Kai hampri saja terjungkal saat Taemin tiba-tiba memelukanya. Melingkari tangannya pada leher Kai dengan erat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Kai. Sangat. Sangat menyukaimu." Taemin mengucapkannya berulang kali sembari terus memeluk Kai. sudah lama ia ingin memutus persahabatan predikat sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Iri ya?" bisik Kris pada Changmin yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Menjauh dari pasangan yang baru jadian itu. Terkekeh melihat Changmin yang melihatnya nelangsa. Berbeda sekali dengan saat ia mengiyakan ajakan Changmin untuk menjadi kekasih _namja_ _food monster_ itu.

"Tidak. Lagi pula tak peduli awalnya yang terpenting kau sekarang ada di sini dan menjadi milikku," ujar Changmin mengambil netbook milik Kris dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Menarik kepala Kris hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Melumat bibir _namja_ yang kini sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

Kris menahan tangan Changmin yang hendak meringsek masuk ke dalam pakaiannya. Menjauhkan tubuh Changmin yang kini menghimpitnya ke sofa dengan lidah yang bermain di dalam mulutnya.

"Hentikan … _hyungghhh_." Kris mendesah samar pada lidah Changmin yang meraup kebutuhan oksigennya. Mengacak seisi mulutnya membuat lidahnya ikut bermain mencampur saliva yang kini tumpah di sudut bibirnya.

"Taem—" Changmin menghentikan pekerjaanya saat merasakan ada yang memandangnya dengan mata tak berkedip. Menepuk kepalanya sendiri pada dua anak di bawah umur(?) yang memerah karena ulahnya memakan bibir Kris.

"_Hyung_ mesum."

"Ternyata begitu ya wajah Kris _sunbae_ kalau di depan Changmin _hyung_," ujar Kai tertawa pelan. Ia juga mengenal _namja_ blonde itu yang merupakan _sunbae_ mereka. Hanya saja ia tak berani menegurnya karena Kris kelihatan sibuk.

"Berisik bocah," seru Kris merapikan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan. Men_deatglare_ Changmin yang menatapnya tanpa wajah bersalah. Kalau saja ia tak menyayangi putra bungsu Jung ini, Kris akan dengan senang hati membunuhnya untuk makanan ace.

"Jangan mengatakanku mesum Taem. Kau tidak tahu saja apa yang ada dikepala Kai tentang dirimu. Bahkan mungkin ia memikirkan lebih dari itu, benar kan Kai?" tanya Changmin memeluk erat tubuh Kris walau sang empunya sudah melayangkan pukulan ke perutnya.

"Ti—tidak mungkin _hyung_. Kai bukan orang seperti itu. Kau salah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin di balik leher Kris. Melirik pada Kai yang masih terdiam dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Coba saja tanya pada Kai kalau tidak percaya," ujar Changmin lagi tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Kai yang semakin pucat. Changmin tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan Kai. bertahun-tahun hidup bertetangga dengan seorang _namja_ polos tanpa bisa mengatakan apa pun pasti berat. Terlebih kalau harus menahan libido sendiri membayangkan apa yang tersembunyi di balik serat kain itu.

Kasus yang sama dengan dirinya walau sang terkasih bukan _namja_ polos melainkan _dragon_ nakal yang selalu memakai topeng dingin di wajah datarnya. Belum tahu saja seberapa nakal seorang Kris di ranjang bersamanya.

"Kai? yang Changmin _hyung_ katakan itu tak benar kan? Kai tak mesum seperti Changmin _hyung_ kan?"

Tawa Changmin pecah mendengar kalimat polos sepupunya itu. Mana ada seorang _namja_ yang tak mesum tergantung seberapa pandai ia menyembunyikannya. Pengecualian pada _namja_ polos putra tunggal Lee itu yang bahkan Changmin sangsi bibinya mengizinkan Taemin yang sudah berusia dua puluh tahun menonton film porno.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan _hyung_?" bisik Kris pelan pada kekasihnya yang kini memandang lekat pada dua orang di depan mereka. Tak mungkin Changmin memancing sesuatu tanpa hasil.

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku merasakan kau merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka."

"Lihat saja, _Dragon_. Aku hanya mempercepat laju sebuah reaksi kok."

"Terserah asal jangan libatkan aku. Dan berhenti memelukku _evil_ mesum. Kau tahu aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Aku bisa membantumu nanti," jawab Changmin santai mengecup leher putih Kris yang bersih dari tanda mata darinya. Essay milik Kris bukan hal yang sulit untuk otak jeniusnya.

"Tidak kalau bayarannya adalah bokongku yang nyeri seharian. Terima kasih."

Sementara dua orang pasangan _evil_ _dragon _itu masih sibuk berdebat tentang lepaskan pelukan maka KaiTae masih terdiam dengan Kai yang tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Haruskah ia jujur pada Taemin padahal mereka baru saja jadian. Haruskah ia mengatakan kalau obyek mimpi basahnya sejak remaja bukan seorang _yeoja_ melainkan _namja_ cantik yang kin menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kai."

"Ti—tidak kok, Taemin. Aku bukan _namja_ seperti itu," jawab Kai susah payah saat maniks polos Taemin berharap lebih padanya. Dan senyumannya melengkung merasakan pelukan Taemin padanya.

"Nah benarkan, Kai bukan orang seperti itu. _Hyung_ saja yang mesum," cibir Taemin dari balik leher Kai. Tak tahu kalau _namja_ yang tengah didekapnya erat itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya sendiri menahan gejolak yang kini mulai meringsek naik.

"Hahaha … baiklah. Baiklah. Ayo bermain lagi. Atau kalian mau berpelukan sepanjang hari?" tanya Changmin mengalah. Ia tak bodoh untuk melihat reaksi Kai. Dan Changmin tak bodoh kalau Kai sedang menahan dirinya sendiri. Sebuah pemandangan yang bagus untuk otak _evil_nya.

Mengecup singkat bibir Kris. Changmin menarik pasangan baru jadi itu untuk kembali duduk dan melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Apa _hyung_ sering mencium Kris _sunbae_?" bisik Taemin pelan. Melirik kecil pada Kris yang kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku penasaran dengan ekpresi wajahnya. Kau tahu _hyung_? Terlihat berbeda ada dan tidaknya dirimu," sambung Kai yang diangguki oleh Taemin. Keduanya beringsung saling memeluk saat merasakan tatapan tajam dari Kris yang mendengar ketiganya bergosip tentang dirinya.

Changmin tertawa melihat interaksi ketiganya. Sepertinya ia harus sering-sering bermain ke kampus mereka dan melihat kekasihnya membully dua _namja_ yang kini pasti akan menjadi target kejahilan sang _dragon_.

"Sudah jangan dilihat terus yang ada kalian bisa dimaka—ouch—itu sakit, Kris." Changmin mendelik kesal ke arah Kris yang memasang wajah datar seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal ia baru saja melempar salah satu bukunya ke kepala Changmin.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau suka bergosip _hyung_. Lebih baik kau diam atau kau mau buku berikutnya melayang ke kepalamu."

Changmin mendesah kecil. Salahnya juga yang membuat Kris badmood seperti saat ini.

"_Hyung_ ke belakang dulu. Sepertinya ada yang sedang kepanasan kepalanya. Jus dingin tak buruk sepertinya," sindir Changmin sontak melarikan diri ke dapur saat Kris hendak melayangkan tangannya melempari _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Kris dingin pada dua _namja_ yang tersisa yang melihat aksi KDRT di hadaparan mereka.

"Ti—tidak _hyung_." KaiTae menjawab bersamaan dan menggeleng bersama.

"Bagus. Lebih baik kalian diam di sana dan jangan melakukan apa pun terlebih membuat suara ribut—kubunuh kalian."

Dalam hati Taemin mencatat satu hal. Kalau Changmin seorang _evil_ jahil maka kekasihnya adalah seorang _ice_ _evil_—tukang intimidasi.

"Kai aku takut," bisik Taemin memeluk lengan Kai mengutuk Changmin yang terlalu lama berada di pantry. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di sana. Membuat Taemin harus banyak-banyak berdoa semoga bukan hal yang buruk yang ada di otak hyung sepupunya itu.

.

"Fufufu … ini akan menarik,"bisik Changmin mengaduk minuman ditangannya.

Sepertinya doamu tak terkabulkan Taemin-ah. Bahkan saat kau tak sadar seringaian yang terpasang di bibir Changmin saat kau meminum minuman yang diberikannya.

Dan sebuah game lainnya tengah dimulai saat ini.

.

"Kai~"

"Ta—taem. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai dengan bibir yang sedikit terbata karena ulah Taemin padanya. Bagaimana tidak kalau saat ini Taemin sedang melesakkan kepalanya ke lehernya. Mengendus dan berbisik dengan deru napas yang membuat jakun Kai turun naik karenanya. Belum lagi tubuh Taemin yang bergerak-gerak di atas tubuhnya.

'Oh Tuhan kuatkan imanku,' doa Kai di dalam hati saat ia mulai merasa ada yang salah saat ini.

"Tubuhku panas. Kai~" desah Taemin lagi menggesek-gesek kepalanya menahan rasa aneh yang kembali menguar di dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya ada yang ingin melonjak keluar. Tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Rasanya benar-benar tak nyaman.

Taemin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kai yang terbaring di atas karpet tebal. Melepas pakain atasnya yan terasa mengganggu dan saat tangannya hendak melepas kancing celananya tangan Kai menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Taemin?" tanya Kai heran dan ia menatap khawatir pada Taemin yang kini terlihat tak fokus dengan pandangan yang bergerak liar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini.

"Hahaha …"

Dan rasanya Kai tahu siapa pelakunya dengan suara paling keras dari sebelah kirinya. Sepupu calon kekasihnya itu sudah melakukan sesuatu dan Kai menduga pasti karena jus yang baru saja diminum Changmin.

"Changmin _hyung_! Kau pasti menaruh sesuatu di dalam minuman Taemin bukan?" tanya Kai susah payah menjauhkan kepala Taemin yang kini melesak masuk ke dalam kaos miliknya. Benar-benar mirip kucing nakal.

"Hahaha … nikmati saja hadiahku dariku Kai. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kata-katamu saja," tawa Changmin lagi melihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Kai yang tak ingin mengikuti nalurinya padahal ada _namja_ nakal yang kini tengah bermain di dadanya dan menjilatinya dengan rakus.

"Kau gila _hyung_." Kris yang melihat ulah kekasihnya hanya bisa menggeleng dan berdoa kalau suatu hari Changmin bisa tobat dengan semua ulah gilanya walau ia sendiri tak yakin. _Evil_ dengan nama Shim Changmin itu tak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan. Bahkan _namja_ itu pernah memukul kepala kedua _hyung_nya dengan senang hat—menggunakan palu karet— hanya karena permainan yang pernah mereka lakukan di kediaman Jung. Dan sekarang pasangan baru dihadapan mereka yang menjadi korban.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik Wu YiFan," bisik Changmin pelan dengan menghembuskan napasnya di telinga Kris. Tangannya menjauhkan netbook milik Kris dan mendorong _namja_ itu berbaring di atas sofa.

"Kau tak akan melakukanya kan _hyung_?"tanya Kris menahan berat badan Changmin yang mencoba untuk menghimpitnya.

"Benarkah? Sayangnya aku sangsi tak akan melakukanya. Lagi pula kau terlalu menarik untuk kuacuhkan, Kris~."

Kris bersumpah ia membenci seringan milik sang bungsu Jung itu. Terlebih dengan semua ide gila di dalam otak jeniusnya. Tapi apa mau dikata kalau ia sendiri juga tertarik pada _namja_ penuh kejahilan itu.

"Let's Party Dragon."

.

.

.

"Ta—taem. Kau tak akan menyukai ini. Jadi hentikan saja, ok?"

_Namja_ cantik itu hanya tertawa cekikikan mendengarnya terlebih dengan wajah pucat _namja_ tan yang sudah diklaim menjadi kekasihnya. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering Taemin malah menggoda _namja_ yang sudah berhasil dibuatnya topless sepertinya.

Merangkak di atas tubuh Kai dan merasakan bagaimana dinginnya kulit di bagian tubuh atas Kai, Taemin tak henti mengulum senyum dibibir menggodanya. Menyentuh dua tonjolan yang tadi sempat menjadi mainan lidah nakalnya. Dan Taemin tak bodoh untuk tidak merasakan benda keras di tengah selangkangan milik Kai yang terasa menggembung.

"Benarkah? Padahal Taeminie pikir Kai menyukainya. Bagaimana kalau kita main hisap jilat dan gigit seperti ini, Kai-ah?" bisik Taemin melakukan apa yang dikatakannya di leher Kai. Membuat satu tanda merah kebiruan yang terlihat jelas di sana. _Namja_ cantik itu juga tertawa sesaatnya merasakan bagaimana tarikan napas Kai yang semakin memburu.

_Brugh_

Kai membalikkan tubuh Taemin hingga kini _namja_ cantik itu yang berada di bawahnya. Persetan dengan niat mulianya untuk tidak melakukan pelecahan seksual pada _namja_ polos ini. Tidak bila kalau kucing nakal ini yang menggodanya habis-habisan. Bagaimana pun Kai sudah menahannya sejak lama—untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh mulus Taemin.

"Kuharap kau tak membunuhku nanti saat kau sadar Taemin_-ah_?" ujar Kai menyeringai dengan satu tangannya yang kini menarik dan memelintir nipple milik Taemin berbuah satu desahan dari bibir merah tersebut, "tapi sepertinya aku tak keberatan untuk mencicipi 'makanan' lezat ini Lee Taemin."

Sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Taemin berubah menjadi liar saat Kai melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam dan bermain bersama lidah _namja_ yang tak disangka oleh Kai membalasnya. Sepertinya Taemin bukanlah dirinya sendiri saat ia dalam keadaan tak sadar. Termasuk dengan semua kenakalannya menggoda seorang Kim Jongin. Dan Kai berterima kasih pada ulah Changmin pada Taemin kali ini.

"Ah~ Kai~" Taemin mendesah merasakan lehernya yang terasa sakit dan nikmati dengan semua kissmark yang ditorehkan oleh Kai. Jilatan, hisapan, juga gigitan yang membuatnya semakin nyaring mendesahkan nama _namja_ yang dicintainya.

Benda tak bertulang itu turun dengan saliva yang kini melumuri sekujur tubuh putih milik Taemin. Turun melingkari pusar milik Taemin dan mengigitnya kuat meninggalkan satu warna kontras di sana diiringin desahan yang mengalun indah dari bibir miliknya.

Menarik Taemin dalam sebuah ciuman dalam, tangan Kai menelusup masuk ke dalam celana _namja_ polos itu. Mengelus dan mengurutnya perlahan dan tertawa saat benda itu mulai terbangun. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kerasnya dengan remasanan tangan Taemin di surai gelapnya—menahan gejolak dan hasrat yang serasa ingin menyembut keluar.

Precum milik Taemin semakin deras dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga tangan Kai berlumuran benda putih bernama sperma. Membuat pemiliknya terengah-engah denan klimaks pertamanya.

"Hosh … hosh … Kai~"

"Kita belum masuk inti, Baby Taem." Kai menarik habis celana milik Taemin mengampilkan kejantanan milik Taemin yang terkulai lemas. Penuh dengan cairan putih disekelilingnya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan, Kai?" tanya Taemin memerah malu saat merasakan ada sesuatu di depan lubangnya terlebih dengan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang lebar seakan siap untuk dimasuki. Sepertinya kesadarannya mulai muncul walau masih sedikit samar.

Kai hanya menyeringai saat melihat betapa merahnya wajah Taemin saat ini. _Namja_ tan itu tengah menjilati lubang milik Taemin dengan sesekali memasukkan lidahnya. Mempersiapkan lubang ketat itu sebelum ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang milik Taemin.

"Agh~ Kai—hentikan~" racau Taemin tak tahan dengan sensasi menggelitik di dalam lubangnya. Bahkan ia menutup mulutnya sendiri yang tak henti mendendangkan desahan manis dengan kejantanan yang kini kembali berdiri—Taemin terangsang sendiri.

"Aku hanya mempersiapkanmu Taeminie," ujar Kai menurunkan resleting miliknya hingga benda yang terkungkung sedari tadi kini menampakkan wujudnya. Kejantanan besar yang tak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam sarangnya.

"Ka—kau bercanda Kai—aghhhhh!" Taemin berteriak kencang saat Kai mencoba masuk menerobos lubangnya yang bahkan tak dilakukan pelonggaran. _Namja_ tan itu terlalu tak sabaran untuk merasakan surganya.

"Hiks … hiks … sakit Kai …"

Kai tersentak mendengar tangisan milik Taemin. Mengutuk kebodohan dirinya yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Ini bahkan baru separuh miliknya yang masuk dan ia sudah menyakiti Taemin.

"Maafkan aku, Taem. aku memang bodoh," ujar Kai sembari mengecup sekujur wajah milik Taemin. Dari dahi, hidung, pipi, hingga bibir Taemin. Mengunci bibir bengkak Taemin dalam sebuah ciuman lembut saat Kai kembali menarik miliknya. Menyisakan ujungnya dan kembali menghentak lubang milik Taemin dalam sekali tusukan.

"NGh!" teriakan Taemin teredam dalam satu hembusan napas di dalam ciuman mereka. Mendesah di dalam mulutnya sendiri saat ia merasakan hentakan dalam di dalam lubangnya. Sakit dan perih merasakan benda asing menyeruak masuk ke daam lubangnya yang tak pernah terjamah siapa pun.

"Bagaimana rasanya Taem?"

"Akh! Akh! Kai! Agh~ disana~"

Kai tak memerlukan jawabannya lagi saat suara desahan milik Taemin sudah cukup memberikannya reaksi. Mendesah saat ia menumbuk tempat yang sama berulang-ulang. Titik dimana tubuh Taemin semakin melengkug nikmat dengan semua sentuhannya.

Tangannya kembali mengocok milik Taemin hingga kejantanan milik Taemin mengeras seirama dengan hentakannya di dalam lubang miliknya. Rasanya begitu nikmat saat Kai merasakan lubang Taemin mengetat dan mencengkeram miliknya dengan erat.

"Kai~~~" Kejantanan milik Taemin kembali menyemburkan cairan berwarna putih. Merengkuh nirwananya dengan tubuh yang masih terus terhentak karena sodokan Kai di dalam lubangnya.

Kai menggeram kecil saat merasakan miliknya yang semakin berdenyut kuat dan merasakan kalau ia akan segera sampai. Semakin menaikkan tempo permainnya Kai menghentak tubuh Taemin semakin kuat.

"Hah … penuh Kai~" bisik Taemin lirih merasakan semburan hangat di dalam lubangnya. Lubangnya yang dipenuhi oleh sperma milik Kai.

_Brugh_

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Taemin dan menarik napasnya kuat. Tersenyum pada _namja_ yang kini benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Rasanya ia sedikit berterima kasih pada sepupu _evil_ Taemin itu. Hingga ia memiliki kesempatan menghancurkan dinding sahabat masa kecil mereka walau hal ini tak terpikirkan sedikit pun akan dilakukannya secepat ini.

"Aku mengantuk Kai," ujar Taemin pelan lalu menutup matanya lelah. Rasanya ini lebih dari lari pagi bersama orang tuanya.

"Ne. tidurlah," ujar Kai mengecup dahi Taemin dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Taemin dengan sedikit ringisan Taemin saat ia mengeluarkan miliknya. Menarik kepala Taemin ke atas bahunya, Kai menyusul Taemin untuk menutup mata. Termasuk menutup telinganya dari suara desahan lain di ruangan mereka. Suara dari pasangan yang kini tengah melakukan ritual yang sama—make love.

.

.

.

"Agh! Agh! _Hyung_!" Kris menarik surai gelap milik Changmin saat tubuh bagian bawahnya di bobol kejantanan _namja_ jangkung itu entah untuk berapa kali. Sedangkan bibir Changmin tampak menikmati dadanya dengan gigitan kecil yang membuatnya meringis.

Kris mengigit bibirnya sendiri saat merasakan tusukan di dalam lubangnya semakin kasar bahkan Changmin kini membalik tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba hingga ia menelungkup di atas meja. Dengan bertumpu ke lantai dan kejantanan milik Changmin yang kembali menghujam lubangnya kasar. Menatap mirip pada buku-bukunya yang kini berserakan di lantai. Kris berjanji akan membunuh Changmin setelah semua ini selesai.

Changmin menangkup kedua tangan Kris di atas meja dengan tangannya sendiri. Menyatukan kedua tangan itu dan menahannya saat Kris mencengkeramnya erat—mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit di bawah sana.

"Ja—jangan menjilati leherku, _Hyung_—nghhhh." Kris semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya saat merasakan lidah Changmin yang berada di leher belakangnya. Mengigit dan menjilat tubuhnya dan memastikan tanda yang sama berada di sana. Padahal ia sudah senang akan memakai baju terbuka besok dan sepertinya akan gagal karena Changmin kembali menorehkan tanda yang sama.

"Nikmati saja, Kris. Kurasa ini akan sedikit sakit," bisik Changmin sembari menaikkan tempo gerakannya dan kembali menghujam lubang Kris. Namun ia sengaja tak menyentuh titik terdalam milik Kris. Membuat berbagai umpatan keluar dari bibir milik kekasihnya itu.

"Shit! _Evil_ brengsek! Bisakah kau—ungh—tidak bermain-main!" seru Kris pada _namja_ yang masih menyodok lubangnya dalam. Bahkan ia lidahnya tak sengaja tergigit saat Changmin menahan cairannya untuk keluar membuat Kris merasakan orgasme kering sedari tadi. Sepertinya _evil_ itu memang berniat menyiksanya.

"Lheepas—_hyung_."

Changmin menggeleng dan malah tertawa melihat wajah Kris yang semakin memerah. Seandainya KaiTae tidak tertidur mungkin mereka bisa melihat bagaimana _sunbae_ mereka yang selalu memasang wajah dingin di kampus bisa terlihat begitu pasrah. Dengan tubuh yang berlumuran keringat dan deru napas memburu mendesah—mengerang penuh nikmat di bawah seorang _namja_ dengan wajah kekanakan. _Evil_ Changmin itu memang tak pernah sehat untuk tubuhnya.

"Aghhhh _hyung_ggg!" Kris mendesah panjang saat merasakan rasa hangat di dalam tubuhnya dan juga jari Changmin yang melepas kejantananya di waktu bersamaan. Tubuhnya terasa remuk harus bertahan mempertahakankan kewarasannya dengan Changmin yang selalu suka menyiksa lubangnya.

Menarik napasnya panjang, Kris melirik pasangan yang berada tak jauh diantara mereka dan ia mendesah lega saat melihat keduanya masih bergeming—tak terganggu oleh suaranya.

"Shit! Dasar _evil_ brengsek! Apa kau tak pernah bisa bermain tanpa otak _evil_mu, Shim Changmin?" desis Kris berbahaya dan menarik surai gelap milik Changmin ke dalam ciumannya. Melumat bibir milik Changmin dan bermain dengan lidah sang _namja_. Membuat liur mereka bercampur dan kini mengalir di sela bibir keduanya.

Changmi hanya terkekeh di dalam hati dengan semua keliaran kekasihnya yang selalu saja membalas ulahnya dengan seks yang lebih liar. Itulah mengapa ia sangat senang mempermainkan Kris hingga _namja_ itu melepaskan topeng dinginnya. Namun Changmin tak akan membaginya, hanya di depan Changmin Kris boleh berwajah mengggoda seperti ini bahkan berlaku liar.

"Kau tak pernah puas dengan junior besarku, _Dragon_?" ujar Changmin menggoda Kris dengan kata-kata kotornya, menjilati telinga milik Kris dan menghisapnya perlahan. Membuat desahan kecil kembal lolos dari bibir milik Kris.

"Bagaimana dengan remasan tanganku di kejantanan nakal ini? Nikmatkah?" tanya Changmin lagi kembali membangunkan kejantanan milik Kris yang menggesek kejantananya dan ia tertawa saat Kris malah menyeringai padanya.

"Tak akan pernah _evil_ _pabbo_," ujar Kris meremas kasar kejantanan milik Changmin dan membuat pemiliknya mendesis nikmat, "aku selalu menyukai kejantanan besar ini mengisi penuh lubangku. Menumbuknya keras dan liar, terlebih kalau kau bisa membuatku mendesahkan namamu, Shim Changmin."

_Brugh_

"Hahaha … kau yang terbaik, Kris." Changmin kembali memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kris dalam sekali sentak. Tepat mengenai sasaran dan membuat _namja_ blasteran itu sontak mendesah dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Agh! Agh!"

"Beginikah, Kris? Penuh dan liar seperti permintaanmu, _Little dragon_."

Kris tak mengatakan apa-apa terkecuali menikmati bagaimana kejantanan Changmin mengisi lubangnya hingga penu bahkan dengan sperma di dalamnya. Rasanya begitu nikmat bahkan ia tak peduli kalau kini bibirnya yang membengkak karena ciuman Changmin mendesahkan nama sang _evil_. Menikmati nirwana bersama kekasihnya sendiri.

Keduanya terus menggapai puncak bersama dengan cairan yang mengotori ruang tamu keluarga Lee tersebut. Tak peduli lelah bahkan mungkin seberapa banyak tenaga yang mereka habiskan. Changmin tak berhenti menghentak lubang milik Kris hingga _namja_ blasteran itu akhirnya tak bisa mendesah lagi—pingsan tepatnya. Membuat Changmin terus menghentak tubuh Kris walau sang empunya tak bereaksi karena ia memiliki junior yang tak pernah mau tidur tanpa lubang hangat milik Kris.

"Ghhh …" Changmin menggeram pelan saat ia merasakan miliknya yang akhirnya menyemburkan cairan yang sama ke dalam lubang milik Kris entah untuk keberapa kali.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kris, Changmin tak sengaja melirik benda-benda disekitarnya dan matanya membelalak saat melihat tugas Kris berlumuran sperma entah milik siapa. Termasuk laptop _namja_ itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan menghadap yang kuasa lebih cepat nanti," bisik Changmin pelan. Berdoa ia tak dihabisi naga yang mengamuk dan mungkin akan membuatnya kerja rodi, "sudahlah. Pikirkan saja nanti," ujar Changmin sembari menutup matanya tanpa melepaskan tautannya di dalam lubang Kris. Lagi pula ini jam alarm yang bagus untuknya nanti bukan.

.

.

.

Taemin tak tahu entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Yang ia tahu kepalanya serasa dihantam palu saat ia terbangun dengan keadaa gelap. Sepertinya di luar sudah larut malam dan tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menghidupkan lampu rumah.

"Kai?" maniks Taemin melebar saat melihat sosok Kai yang terbaring di sampingnya dalam keadaan telanjang—tanpa pakaian apa pun. Dan maniks Taemin tak bisa semakin lebar saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri bahkan dengan bonus cairan putih di sekeliling mereka.

"Tae kau sudah bangun?" Kai mengusap matanya sendiri dan menguap mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih separuh. _Namja_ tan itu tampak masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Hiks … apa yang terjadi Kai?" tanya Taemin dengan bibir bergertar tak menyangka kalau ia akan terbangun dalam keadaan begini. Bahkan ia tak mengingat apa pun yang terjadi.

"Ta—tae—aku bisa jelaskan," ujar Kai gelagapan melihat Taemin yang sepertinya mulai akan menangis dan sepertinya perkiraannya tak meleset saat Taemin benar-benar menangis dengan teriakan yang membuatnya sweatdrop.

"Huweeee … _appa … umma_ …. Kai memperkosa Taemin. Changmin _hyung_!"

Dan sepertinya Kai butuh waktu untuk menjelaskannya daripada ia disidang kedua orang tuanya dan disuruh menikah dini. Lagi pula Kai tak bisa mencari bala bantuan saat ia tak melihat siapa pun di ruangan yang hancur lebur itu.

Tapi suara desahan dari arah kamar mandi menjawab semuanya. Suara _sunbae_nya yang mendesah dengan umpatan pada sosok yang sangat ingin Kai adili juga.

"_Agh! Evil brengsek! Agh! Kembalikan tugasku, brengsekkkhhh!"_

"_Akan kukerjakan saja nanti, Kris. Sekarang tidurkan milikku lagi. Salahmu membangunkanya tadi—little dragon~"_

"_Aku membencimu, EVIL MESUM!"_

_Byuuuurr_

Kai tak perlu tahu seberapa kacau suasana di kamar mandi tersebut. Sepertinya _sunbae_nya itu diseret kekasihnya ke kamar mandi dan melanjutkan sesi keduanya _making love_ mereka.

"Huweeeee … Taemin tidak suci lagi—_UMMAAAAAA!_!"

Dan sepertinya Kai lebih perlu menyelesaikannya dengan masalah mahkluk polos yang kini menggebukinya dengan bantal karena sudah memperkosanya—menurut Taemin.

"_Akhhh! Berhenti menyodoknya dengan kejantanan besarmu Evil brengsek!"_

"_Bukankah kau menyukai kejantanan besarku, Kris?"_

"_UMMMAAA_ … Kamjjong mesum ini mengambil keperawanakuku … huweeee!"

_Bugh_

_Bugh_

"Aghhh! Aghh! Changmin hyuuunggg!"

"Kriss!"

"KIM JONGIN MESUMMM!"

_Bugh_

_Bugh_

Suara di rumah yang gelap itu tampak semakin kacau saja. Dan Kai bersumpah di dalam hati ia tak akan mau ikut ke dalam permainan sepupup _evil_ Taemin itu—tak akan pernah.

.

THE END  
.

A/N:

KaiTae feat MinKris? Wkwkwk Mizu kangen ama KaiTae lagi dan sekarang Kai kena batunya#pukpuKai

Buat updaten yang lain sabar dulu yah ... Doain Mizu cepat bisa update lagi ^^


End file.
